disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrecking The Big Show
'''Wreck The Big Show '''is a probable upcoming 2017 show were Ralph goes around the whole arcade. This show takes place after the events of Wreck-it Ralph 3: The Revenge of the Mobster. Main Characters *Wreck It Ralph - the main protagonist *Fix It Felix Jr - the tritagonist *Wreck It Jr - the son of Ralph and one of the deuteragonists *President Vanellope Von Schweetz - one of the deuteragonists *Vanellope Jr - Vanellope's daughter who appears in her dream. *Mario - a detective of the arcade *Sergent Calhoun - a major heroine from Hero's Duty and the secondary tritagonist *Detective Shaft - a detective cybernoid and a major character. He is possible to be a successor to Detective Grip after he got killed by Hail Cyber. *Detective Echo - a detective cybernoid from Japan. *Cyber Guy - a major cyber hero and Vanellope's cousin. *Adorabeezle Winterpop - Sugar Rush's ice champion racer. *Princess Anna - the princess of Arendell and also Glacier Cyber's new love interest. She's also the leader of the Glacier Siblings. *Queen Elsa - the ruler of Arendelle and Anna's sister. *Glacier Cyber - a heroic winter cybernoid. He serves as one of the protectors of Arendell. *Winter Cyber - Glacier Cyber's younger brother. *Glacier-Glacia - Glacier Cyber's older sister. *Princess Icy - Glacier Cyber's younger sister who is a figure skater that manipulates ice powers. She was lived in the ice palace called "The Palace of Figure skating" which they train to be a figure skater, but they destroyed by the 3 survived members of the Rogue ELEMENT 6 and broke her wand by Hail Cyber. *Shamrock Green - a brave male cybernoid who fights for freedom and luck. *Clover - a young female cybernoid who defends luck against evil doers. *Lady Skyshot - Sky Cyber's female companion. *Undead Cop - a zombie-type cybernoid cop who rised from the dead to save the arcade. It seems to be Detective Rad from Wreck This Show! *Detective Grip - a major cybernoid hero who was killed by Hail Cyber. He appears as a ghost who will help out on Detective Shaft and Mario. He revived himself as "Detective Grip Mk-II" in the episode "The Return of the Grip". *Sensai Fung-Sum - Kung-Fu Cyber's master who has a kind heart and self-disciplined. He got killed by Sensei Vudu. Unlike Detective Grip, he appears as a ghost who will help out on Kung-Fu Cyber. *Detective Shadow - a ninja police detective cybernoid from Japan who was a martial arts instructor. He's more serious on Shinobi Cyber of what he has been done before. The real Detective Shadow did not arrest Vanellope since he find out that Shinobi Cyber is a good cybernoid and no longer a villain, but the fake Detective Shadow is actually one of the disguises by The Boss. *Gymnast Cyber - a female gymnast cybernoid who coaches Minty Zaki on how to walk on a balance beam perfectly. She's a friend of Princess Icy who is a figure skater. Quest Heroes *Kung-Fu Cyber - a martial artist cybernoid and Fung-Sum's beloved student who fought against Vudu. *Wizard Cyber - a cybernoid who has a magical spells and also aids the heroes. *Arabian Cyber - an Arabian prince from a fictional kingdom in Arabia called "Calibaba" who aids the heroes and help out on finding the kidnapped Sultan. *Cave Cyber - a prehistoric cybernoid who aids the heroes. *Vampire Cyber - a vampire cybernoid from Transylvania. *Sky Cyber - an aviator cybernoid from England who fly his own flying machine that he built. *Shinobi Cyber - a ninja cybernoid who is returning from the previous series. According to Vanellope that he was a former enemy of Detective Shadow since he killed one of his students at the academy. However, he and Detective Shadow are still enemies before then he turned good as a quest hero. Villains *Sensei Vudu - known also as president Vudu. he is the president of Nesland and he descovered the dragon's medal and wants to take over the whole world with it's mighty powers. he serves as the main antagonist of the show's first season (until he died in the 15th episode). *John Turbo Jr - Turbo's son who wants to get revenge on Ralph for killing his father. He is the secondary antagonist of both seasons. *General Juzz - a criminal that wants to destroy the arcade. he serves as a minor, later major antagonist in the first season and as the main antagonist in the second season, alongside Techno Cyber. *Techno Cyber - a cybernoid criminal who turned himself into a cyborg to get out of jail together with General Juzz and the main antagonist of the second season, alongside with General Juzz. *Deff - an evil demon who at first supports Techno Cyber and General Juzz but later decides to kill them too. he serves as a supporting antagonist of the second season in the show. *Big Brother Baddie - a big bully geting to the size of a 5 storie building and a main or secondary antagonist in certian episodes of the show. he mostly picks on Ralph because he is the strongest guy in the arcade. he also serves as the (former) true antagonist in the final episode of the second season because he wants to control the arcade with the powers of the dragon's medal by himself. *Little Brother Biddie - the small brother of Big Brother Baddie who gets to the size and strengh of Ralph. *Fix It Ralph - he looks like Ralph but he's blond. he's goal is to fix the Cy Bugs and lead them. he appears as the hidden main antagonist in the episode Fix It Ralph and the tertiary antagonist of Fixing Turbo *Peng-Sahun: a little small weak and short tempered man with a short height who sells poisonous noodles to Suger-Rush. he appears as the main antagonist of The Noodle Or Needle Shop. *Cy-Bugs - Fix It Ralph's henchmen and the tertiary antagonists of the episode Fix It Ralph. *King-Cybug - a giant cy-bug getting almost to the size of Big Brother Baddie and the main antagonist of the episode The Last Cy-Bug *Wreck It Felix - a cybernoid who was built by Fix It Ralph and a henchman for the one who built him *Turbo - in the episode Fixing Turbo he is fixed into a giant cyborg that can shoot laser from his eyes and breath fire. he also has a giant magical staff. however, he dies once again in the same episode and he never appears again. *Cyno - a demonic cyborg who appears as the main antagonist of the episode "Wrecking Ball" in the second season. *Virtual Guy - an evil cybernoid who returns for his revenge on Vanellope after he got vanished. *The Shifterror Boss - a ruthless cybernoid gangster who wants to help Sensei Vudu take over the arcade and steal the big medal. He was summoned by Sensei Vudu in the episode "The True Hero (part 1), and he serves there as a supporting antagonist. His appearance is sightly similar to that Makia Boss from the previous shows, but in purple suit with a few Chinese characters on it. He is the true most wanted by Detective Shadow. *Cyber-Hunter - a cybernoid who hunts other cybernoids. he serves as a major antagonist in both seasons. He was a former officer of the Cyber Detective Agency. *Sketch - a computer that has the powers to turn every of his thoughts true. he wanted to control the arcade in season 2 the episode "Sketch-Some-Wrecking". in the end of the same episode Ralph suceeds making him think about himself exploding. *P Magnum - a mysterious detective and a corrupt chief officer who is a secondary antagonist from the previous series who never appears again after his execution. He is only mentioned by a ghost of Detective Grip about his death and execution. *Lucky the Green - a green Irish looking cybernoid with a leprechaun hat who always pinch someone else who is not wearing green. He is not actually a leprechaun, but he's one of the cybernoids that was built by Sensei Vudu to trick someone else who's not in green by pinching hard on St. Patrick's Day. The Blacksnow Gang *Mildred Blacksnow - a former German skiing champion who become an evil arctic researcher after she lost all of her gold. She and her henchmen kidnapped the yeti who befriended with the Glacier and Snow siblings. She was Glacier-Glacia and Neve's collegue. She will be the main antagonist of the episode "Yetinapped" in the second season. *Herman Blacksnow - a former snowboarding champion who always cheat during the games. He got disqualified in the first time, but he returns for revenge against Glacier Cyber and Snow Cyber. He will be the main antagonist of the episode "Cloud 360" in the second season. *Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow - a figure skater cybernoid who ruins one of Princess Icy's skating dress. She was responsible on the destruction of the Palace of Figure Skating. She will be the main antagonist of the episode "Skating Damsel of Distress" in the second season. *Dirk Blacksnow *Wolfgang Blacksnow Episodes Episode 1: Wrecking Medal Ralph participates in protecting the big medal. well suddenly Sensei Vudu wants to steal the big medal and put it into the Maryana Volcano onto the neck of the statue of Main'e Maryana and get it's powers. at first, he convinces everyone that it's he's destiny and the city's destiny as well, but later it is revealed to Ralph, Vanellope, Fix It Felix Jr and Detective Shaft that he is trying to control the city. At the end Sensei Vudu is arrested. Episode 2: In Nesland Coming Soon... Episode 3: Sensei Vudu's Revenge Coming Soon... Episode 4: Fix It Ralph Coming Soon... Episode 5: The Maniac Episode 6: The Last Cy-Bug Episode 7: Bullies Academy Episode 8: The Stars Episode 9: Fixing Turbo Episode 10: The Noodle Or Needle Shop Episode 11: Are You A Hero? Episode 12: Apocalypse Episode 13: The True Hero (part 1) Episode 14: The True Hero (part 2) Episode 15: Wreck The Battle Episode 16: Wreck The Ending Notes *Detective Grip is the only one of the main cybernoids who did not appear in this show since his death occured in Wreck-it Ralph 3 and it will be replace by Detective Shaft. *Detective Shaft's original name was "Sahuron", but the name was change to avoid any possible confusion with Sauron from Lord of the Rings. It also applies with Techno Cyber too. *Like in the previous shows, Adorabeezle and Minty Zaki are the only other Sugar Rush racers that resides in Vanellope's home in Sugar Rush. *Detective Shaft, Lady Steam, Techno Cyber, Cyber-Hunter and the Shifterror Boss are the only new cybernoids that is confirmed in this show, but some of those are returning from the previous show such as Glacier Cyber, Shamrock Green and Detective Rad (which he returns as the Undead Cop). Also those other cybernoids such as Sky Cyber and Vampire are the cybernoids from the original Cyber Hero series, but it considered as a newcomer. *Wreck It Felix is the only cybernoid that is not based from Cyber Hero series. *The title episode "Cloud 360" in the second season is referenced to Cloud 9. Category:TV Shows Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:Wreck It Ralph media